


Du hast von mir geträumt?

by Summer_Storm27



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Storm27/pseuds/Summer_Storm27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan Lynch kann Dinge aus seinen Träumen herausholen, die er sich wirklich wünscht, aber er kann es nicht immer kontrollieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tag 1

Tag 1

Das erste, was er bemerkte, war, dass ein zweiter Körper in seinem Bett lag, obwohl er allein eingeschlafen war. Es war schwer den Körper zu ignorieren, denn er lag eng an Ronan gepresst. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Ronans Brust, seine staubbraunen Haare lockten sich an Ronans Kinn, seine Arme, die mit alten Schürfwunden übersät waren, schlangen sich um Ronans Oberkörper hinauf zu dessen Hals. Zischend sog Ronan die kalte Luft seines Zimmers ein. Er hoffte, dass er noch immer träumte, doch als die Augenlider des Jungen sich öffneten und zu ihm hinauf sahen, konnte er es nicht mehr leugnen. Er war wach und er hatte etwas, nein, jemanden aus seinem Traum mitgebracht.

Nachdem die Schule beendet war, stimmte Adam zu, noch einmal ins Monmouth mitzukommen, bevor er zu seinem Job in der Garage aufbrechen musste. Gansey hatte den ganzen Tag über nichts anderes gesprochen, als über den Bericht, den Professor Malory ihm geschickt hatte. Er behandelte eine Theorie über die Energie der Ley-Linien, die Einfluss auf die Länge und Qualität von Menschenleben haben konnte, sobald diese sich durch Meditation mit der Energie in Verbindung setzten. Gansey vermutete, dass sie dadurch auch Aufschlüsse über Glendowers magischen Schlaf bekommen könnten (immer vorausgesetzt, dass die Theorie auch stimmte) und einige andere Dinge, die Adam wegen zu wenig Schlaf nicht mehr ganz mitbekam. Hin und wieder nickte er, als würde er verstehen, konnte aber an nichts anderes denken, als an sein Bett in St. Agnes und ein paar Stunden, Minuten oder nur Sekunden Schlaf. Cabeswater sandte ihm das leichte Rauschen von Wind und Blättern, was Adam noch schläfriger machte.  
Ronan hatte die Schule mal wieder geschwänzt. Selbst in Latein war er nicht aufgetaucht, was Adam zunächst beunruhigt hatte. Gansey hatte ihm allerdings versichert, dass Ronan okay war. Sie hatten am Morgen noch kurz geredet, was hieß, dass er nicht irgendwo tot im Straßengraben lag oder sich betrunken mit Declan geprügelt hatte. Gansey hatte auch erwähnt, dass Ronan sich ungewöhnlich verhalten hätte, aber Ronan verhielt sich seit einiger Zeit oft ungewöhnlich, weshalb Gansey beschlossen hatte, ihm ein wenig Freiraum zu lassen.  
Als sie in Monmouth ankamen sprach Gansey immer noch von dem Bericht, ohne zu bemerken, dass Adam ihm schon lange nicht mehr zuhörte. Aus Ronans Zimmer hörte er als erstes ein lautes Kerah!, welches er Chainsaw zuordnen konnte und dann einige geflüsterte Worte, die Ronans Kehle entstammen mussten, aber offenbar nicht an Chainsaw gerichtet waren. Nachdem die Tür sich krachend hinter Adam und Gansey schloss, verstummte Ronans Stimme abrupt.  
Fragend sah Adam Gansey an. „Ist Noah hier?“  
„Wer weiß das schon?“, entgegnete Gansey schulterzuckend, „Vielleicht spielen sie wieder irgendein Spiel, das damit endet, dass Noah aus dem Fenster geworfen wird.“ Diesen Vorfall konnte er scheinbar nicht vergessen.  
Ronans Zimmertür schwang auf. Er sah ein wenig blasser aus als sonst und auch ein wenig besorgter. Gansey schien es nicht zu bemerken oder er ignorierte es gekonnt. Adam hingegen hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Ihr seid schon wieder zurück?“ fragte Ronan betont desinteressiert.  
„Du bist gut.“, lachte Gansey abfällig, „Im Gegensatz zu dir waren wir den ganzen Tag in der Schule. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du nachkommst. Wo warst du?“  
Ronan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hatte noch was zu tun.“  
„Und was bitte?“  
„Glaub mir, Mann, das willst du nicht wissen.“  
Adam glaubte ihm sofort. Es gab Dinge an Ronan Lynch, die man nicht wissen wollte. Adam hätte zum Beispiel auf das Wissen um die Alptraummonster verzichten können. Wie viele weitere Dinge es in Ronans Kopf gab, die besser nicht das Licht der Welt erblickten, wollte Adam ebenfalls nicht wissen. Er wusste bereits, wie viele unschöne Dinge in seinem Kopf herum spukten.  
Letztendlich verschwand Ronan wieder in seinem Zimmer und stellte die Musik laut, während Gansey Adam in ein weiteres Gespräch über Ley-Linien und ungeklärte Theorien hinein zog.

Ein Anruf aus dem Monmouth war im 300 Fox Way inzwischen nichts mehr Ungewöhnliches. Ungewöhnlich waren eher die Uhrzeit (6:57 Uhr morgens) und der Junge an der anderen Leitung. Orla hatte das Telefon als erstes abgenommen und dann an Blue weitergereicht, die eigentlich Gansey erwartet hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie eine etwas rauere, schärfe Stimme wie ein Messer an der anderen Leitung gehört.  
„Ronan?“ hatte sie ungläubig gefragt, als sie ihn erkannt hatte.  
„Ja, Sargent, ich bin’s.“ Sein Tonfall hatte genervt und panisch zugleich geklungen. „Ich sag’s nicht gern, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Kannst du... etwas eine Weile für mich verstecken ohne Fragen zu stellen?“  
Normalerweise hätte Blue eine solch verdächtige Bitte sofort ausgeschlagen. Dafür war sie viel zu vernünftig. Aber es war Ronan. Und Ronan Lynch war sicherlich der letzte Mensch auf Erden, der Blue Sargent um Hilfe bat. Es sei denn, es handelte sich um einen Notfall. Glaubte sie zumindest, denn bisher hatte es noch keinen Notfall gegeben, der von Ronan eine derartige Handlung verlangt hätte.  
Deshalb hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob es auch noch reichen würde, wenn sie erst nach der Schule und vor ihrer Schicht im Nino vorbei kommen würde und Ronan hatte etwas beißend geantwortet, dass es schwierig, aber möglich wäre, solange sie mit einem Auto und nicht mit einem schäbigen Fahrrad aufkreuzen würde. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie das Auto nicht bekommen würde und er hatte genervt geantwortet, dass er sie dann eben mit seinem BMW zurückfahren würde. Dem hatte Blue zugestimmt.  
Und so befand sie sich einige Stunden später auf dem Weg zum Monmouth Manufacturing um Ronan und sein geheimnisvolles etwas zu treffen. Höflich klopfte sie an die Tür. Noah öffnete hier.  
„Hi.“ begrüßte er sie. Sein Lächeln sah irgendwie schwach aus, aber seine Gestalt schien erstaunlich stabil. Nicht so, als würde er jeden Moment wieder verschwinden. Blue ließ ihn ihre unordentlich zurechtgemachten Haare betasten bevor sie eintrat und sich umsah. Die Halle lag still und verlassen da.  
„Gansey hab ich weggeschickt.“, erklärte Noah ominös, „Und Adam ist arbeiten. Na ja... zumindest... teilweise?“  
Skeptisch hob Blue eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du mit teilweise?“  
Noah öffnete bereits den Mund, um etwas zu antworten, aber bevor er auch nur einen Ton heraus bringen konnte, öffnete sich Ronans Zimmertür. Ronan selbst sah sie an als wollte er sagen: „Wo hast du so lange gesteckt?“  
Blue warf ihm einen Blick zu als wollte sie sagen: „Sei froh, dass ich überhaupt hier bin.“  
Leicht verzog Ronan das Gesicht, was offenbar hieß, dass er verstanden hatte. Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung in sein Zimmer hinein, was bei ihm eher wie eine bedrohliche Geste eines Scharfrichters wirkte, der gerade seinen nächsten Verurteilten zum Schafott führte. „Komm rein, Made.“ knurrte er.  
Obwohl es Blue widerstrebte sich diesen Ton gefallen zu lassen (immerhin war er es, der um Hilfe bat), trat sie ein. Ronans Zimmer war eigentlich verbotenes Terrain, was es umso aufregender machte, darin zu stehen. Wachsam ließ Blue ihren Blick über die schwarzen Lautsprecherboxen fahren, über Chainsaws geschwungenen Käfig, über den Vogel selbst, der bei ihrem Anblick aufgeregt hoch flatterte und über Adam, der in einem etwas zu großen T-Shirt im Schneidersitz auf Ronans Bett saß und sie ausdruckslos anstarrte.  
„Ich dachte du wärst auf der Arbeit.“ bemerkte Blue überrascht.  
„Ist er auch.“ antwortete Ronan verlegen. Er lehnte lässig im Türrahmen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und achtete peinlich genau darauf, dass sein Blick nicht den von Blue traf. Bei genauerer Betrachtung schienen seine Wangen ein wenig errötet zu sein, was gleichermaßen von Wut oder Scham stammen konnte. „Zumindest der... echte Adam.“ Blues Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als ihr klar wurde, was er damit sagen wollte. „Das hier ist... ein... ein anderer Adam.“  
Er hatte spürbare Probleme damit, die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
„Du hast einen weiteren Adam geträumt?“, fragte Blue ungläubig, „Wieso?“  
„Weil er den echten Adam nicht küssen kann.“ antwortete der Traum-Adam noch immer ausdruckslos.  
Blue starrte ihn an. Dann starrte sie Noah an, der verlegen an seiner eingedellten Stelle im Gesicht kratzte. Dann Ronan. Er konnte offenbar ihren Blick auf sich spüren, was dazu führte, dass er seinen Kopf noch weiter von ihr abwandte als sowieso schon. Letztendlich öffnete Blue den Mund, bereit zu explodieren, doch sie konnte nichts außer einem fassungslosen Schnauben hervor bringen.  
„Nun sag es schon, Sargent.“, stöhnte Ronan genervt und verdrehte die Augen, noch immer ohne Blue anzusehen, „Dir brennt es doch auf der Zunge. Was für ein Idiot ich doch bin und dass ich mir doch nicht einfach jemanden aus meinen Träumen holen kann, nur um meine egoistischen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen und was weiß ich noch alles, aber ich hab es mir nun mal nicht ausgesucht, okay? Ich kann nicht immer kontrollieren was ich träume und ich kann auch nicht immer kontrollieren, ob oder was ich daraus mitbringe. Manchmal passieren eben trotzdem noch Unfälle.“  
„So wie ich.“ kommentierte Traum-Adam. Eigentlich hätte Blue erwartet, dass es ein Vorwurf wäre, aber er hatte es so monoton gesagt, dass es schwer war, überhaupt irgendeine Emotion aus ihm heraus zu lesen.  
Etwas sanfter sah Blue zurück zu Ronan. Er starrte auf den Boden vor ihm. Seine Augen gesenkt und seine Wangen etwas deutlicher gerötet.  
„Du hast das echt nicht gewollt?“ fragte sie ruhig.  
Ronan schüttelte den Kopf. Die Bewegung war sehr leicht. Kaum wahrnehmbar, wenn man nur kurz geblinzelt hätte. Neben ihm schenkte Noah Blue einen hoffnungsvollen Blick.  
Tief atmete Blue aus. „Okay.“, seufzte sie und dann noch einmal, „Okay, was erwartest du von mir, was ich jetzt machen soll?“  
„Keine Ahnung! Ich dachte... Ich...“ Angespannt leckte Ronan sich über die Lippen als würde das Sprechen ihm dann leichter fallen. „Hier kann er nicht bleiben. Wenn Gansey oder Adam ihn finden, dann... Ich dachte du könntest ihn erst mal bei dir verstecken.“  
„Verstecken.“ wiederholte Traum-Adam verächtlich und diesmal waren seine Gefühle deutlich heraus zu hören.  
„Nur bis mir was besseres eingefallen ist.“, erklärte Ronan laut und Blue war sich nicht sicher ob seine Worte für sie oder für den Jungen auf seinem Bett bestimmt waren, „Das ist nicht wie bei meiner Mom oder wie bei Matthew. Adam existiert schon einmal und ich muss mir jetzt erst mal genau überlegen was ich als nächstes mache und wie ich Adam oder Gansey die ganze Sache schonend erkläre. Und mal ehrlich, hier sind er keine Betten mehr frei, außer das von Noah, aber wer will schon in dem Bett eines Toten schlafen?“  
„Hey!“ protestierte Noah, aber er klang nicht wirklich beleidigt.  
„Aber bei uns sind genug Betten frei?“, entgegnete Blue scharf, „Wir sind ja sowieso ein Hotel für alle Obdachlosen. Ihr habt schon Gwenllian bei mir abgeladen und jetzt auch noch jede Traumkreatur, die dir gerade so durch den Kopf geht?“  
„Ich kann bei Ronan schlafen.“, warf Traum-Adam sofort ein, „Sein Bett ist bequem.“  
Er sah ein wenig beschämt aus, als er diese Worte aussprach, aber seine leichte Verlegenheit war nichts im Vergleich zu Ronans feuerroten Wangen. Sofort wandte er sein Gesicht ab, um sie zu verbergen und presste seine Zähne aufeinander. Es sah aus, als wollte er eine Antwort geben, konnte sich aber selbst nicht dazu durchringen, sie auszusprechen.  
Resigniert ließ Blue die Schultern hängen. „In Ordnung.“, seufzte sie und wandte ihren Blick zu dem geträumten Jungen, „Du kannst erst mal bei mir schlafen, Adam. Aber wenn Ronan sich nichts einfallen lässt, werde ich ihm in den Hintern treten müssen.“  
Traum-Adam schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln und stand auf. Bei genauerer Betrachtung, stellte Blue fest, dass sowohl Hose als auch T-Shirt Ronan gehörten und beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeutete.  
Noah ging voraus, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand zufällig in die kleine Gruppe hinein stolperte. Sie liefen vorsichtig hinaus auf den Parkplatz und hinüber zu dem BMW als würden ihre Leben davon abhängen, nicht erwischt zu werden.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Gansey?“ fragte Blue schließlich während Ronan seinem neuen Traumgeschöpf die Tür zur Rückbank aufhielt.  
„Pizza holen.“, antwortete Noah, „Zu Fuß.“ Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein blasses Gesicht. „Ich hab ihm den Keilriemen gestohlen.“  
„Ihr könnt doch nicht Pig manipulieren!“ rief sie schockiert aus.  
„Adam kann es später reparieren.“ warf Ronan grimmig ein und Traum-Adam lehnte sich lässig aus dem Fenster.  
„Kann ich.“ bestätigte er, was nur dazu führte, dass Ronan sein Gesicht noch einmal verzog.  
Ausnahmsweise saß Blue auf dem Beifahrersitz neben Ronan während Traum-Adam in die Mitte des Rücksitzes gerutscht war. Noah war nicht mitgekommen. Während sie schweigend und in einem viel zu hohen Tempo Richtung Fox Way fuhren, bemerkte Blue immer wieder die sehnsüchtigen Blicke, die Traum-Adam Ronan durch den Rückspiegel zuwarf. Er gab sich keine große Mühe sie diskret zu halten. Ronan hingegen gab sich große Mühe seinem Blick nicht zu begegnen. Wenn sie sich doch einmal trafen, dann senkte Ronan schnell wieder die Augen auf die Straße und spannte seine Schultermuskulatur sichtlich an. Blue fühlte sich auf einmal, als wäre sie ganz schrecklich fehl am Platz. Schließlich setzte Ronan sie am 300 Fox Way ab, ließ Traum-Adam hinaus, erwiderte nicht dessen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange und verschwand wieder. Entweder um zum Monmouth zurück zu kehren oder um sich Ärger einzuhandeln. Blue hielt beides für wahrscheinlich.

Donnerstagabend. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass Ronan ihn nach der Arbeit abholte und sei es nur um ihre Pläne fürs Wochenende zu besprechen an dem sie immer noch hinaus zu den Schobern fuhren um die Kühe zu wecken. Doch diesmal tauchte sein BMW nicht auf und Adam musste sich schweren Herzens eingestehen, dass er enttäuscht war. Irgendwann zwischen ihrem ersten Besuch bei den Schobern, als Adam gesehen hatte, wie Ronan die winzige Maus in seinen Händen gehalten hatte und dem Moment, als Adam zum ersten Mal Ronans heimliche Blicke bemerkt hatte, war der Junge mit dem gefährlichen Lächeln, den scharfen Kanten und dem dunklen Tattoo ihm mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als er eigentlich geplant hatte. Er hatte nie über Ronan Lynch, den Jungen, nachgedacht, sondern immer nur über Ronan Lynch, den Erben von mehr Geld, als Adam sich jemals erhoffen konnte. Aber Ronan war nicht einfach nur der Sohn reicher Eltern. Er war ein Träumer, ein Feigling, ein mutiger Krieger, der niemals die Hoffnung aufgab. Er hatte genauso viel Angst wie Adam und genauso viele unerfüllte Träume wie Adam. Wie jeder andere. Selbst für ihn gab es Dinge, die er mit Geld nicht kaufen konnte und wenn er schlief um Unmöglichkeiten aus seinem Kopf in die Realität zu bringen, dann sah er sanfter aus, friedlicher. Wie ein normaler, wunderschöner Junge.  
Eilig schüttelte Adam den Kopf, als er sich bei diesem Gedanken erwischte. Es gab viele Dinge, die er über Ronan denken durfte, aber das Wort wunderschön kam nicht darunter vor. So viel erlaubte er selbst sich nicht.  
Nachdem er seine Arbeit beendet hatte, war immer noch kein schwarzer BMW zu sehen, also machte Adam sich allein auf seinem Fahrrad zurück auf den Weg nach St. Agnes. Er fragte sich warum Ronan nicht gekommen war, ob es etwas mit seinem seltsamen Verhalten von früher am Tag zu tun hatte und ob er wohl herausfinden könnte, was all das zu bedeuten hatte. Er überlegte, ob er Gansey oder Noah fragen sollte. Er überlegte, ob es überhaupt einen Sinn hatte, weil Ronan Lynchs Geheimnisse eh nur Ronan Lynch selbst gehörten. Er überlegte, ob es ihn überhaupt etwas angehen sollte und als er sich endlich in sein Bett fallen ließ, überlegte er, ob und wann er sich in Ronan Lynch verliebt hatte.


	2. Tag 2

Tag 2

Es war in der Tat erstaunlich. Egal wie lange man Traum-Adam ansah, man erkannte keinen Unterschied zum Original. Er hatte dieselben dunkeln Ringe unter den Augen, die von zu vielen schlaflosen Nächten zeugten, dieselben aufgekratzten Handflächen, die von seiner Arbeit in der Werkstatt erzählten und denselben einzigartigen Geruch nach Benzin und Wäldern. Es war wirklich erstaunlich. Ronan hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Blue konnte nicht anders als ihn anzustarren. Genauso wie Calla. Und Maura. Und natürlich Orla. Und selbst Jimi, die hin und wieder durch die Küche huschte und somit kurzzeitig dem seltsamen Bild beiwohnte, welches daraus bestand, dass Traum-Adam am Tisch saß, schweigend einen Joghurt löffelte und die Frauen um ihn herum saßen und ihn anstarrten als wäre er ein außerirdisches Wesen. Auf gewisse Weise stimmte es wohl. Was auch immer das Innere von Ronan Lynchs Kopf war, es hatte sicherlich wenig mit der realen Welt zu tun.  
Nachdem Traum-Adam aufgegessen hatte, legte er den Löffel beiseite und senkte den Kopf. „Vielen Dank für alles.“ murmelte er eilig und beschämt. Er hatte erst gar nicht das Essen annehmen wollen, wenn er nicht dafür bezahlen konnte, aber er wusste sehr gut, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, was nicht hieß, dass es ihm nicht dennoch unangenehm war, weshalb er nur einen Joghurt genommen hatte. Ronan hatte sogar seinen unverbesserlichen Stolz herbei geräumt.  
„Dieser Junge ist doch einfach unfassbar.“ kommentierte Calla verächtlich und ließ eine Hand auf den Tisch knallen. Nicht so laut, dass es wirklich ein Geräusch gemacht hätte, aber immer noch eindrucksvoll genug um Jimi kurz zusammenzucken zu lassen. „Kann den echten nicht haben, also träumt er sich einfach einen Ersatz herbei. Wie sein Vater.“  
Blue hatte nur Augen für Traum-Adam, der noch immer Ronans Shirt trug. Er sah gut aus in Ronans Kleidung. Das musste sie zugeben. Doch Blues Kopf drehte sich eher um die Tatsache, das Ronen tatsächlich von Adam geträumt hatte. Am vorherigen Tag war sie zu schockiert über die Tatsache gewesen, das ein zweiter Adam sie angesehen hatte, aber jetzt wo sie ein bisschen Abstand bekommen hatte, verstand sie, welches Geständnis Ronan ihr damit wirklich gemacht hatte. Er war in Adam verliebt und Blue hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. So verliebt, dass er nachts sogar von ihm träumte und ihn versehentlich mit in die Realität gebracht hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das etwas derartiges eigentlich nicht zu Ronan passen sollte.  
„Was hat er jetzt eigentlich mit ihm vor?“ fragte Maura schließlich.  
„Weiß er noch nicht.“, entgegnete Blue schulterzuckend, „Er meinte aber, er lässt sich was einfallen.“  
„Na, das kann ja nur gut ausgehen.“ schnaubte Calla sarkastisch.  
Das Telefon klingelte. „Für dich, Blue.“ sagte Orla, denn natürlich war es für Blue. Sie und die restlichen Frauen standen auf und verließen den Raum bis nur noch Blue und Traum-Adam zurück blieben. Was für eine seltene Illusion von Privatsphäre.  
Blue nahm ab. „Hallo?“  
„Hey, ich bin’s.“ Die scharfe Stimme war unverkennbar.  
„Ah, Ronan.“ begrüßte sie ihn. Sofort wandte sich Traum-Adams Blick zu ihr. Er sah ... schwer beschreibbar aus. Hoffnungsvoll? „Hast du dir schon was einfallen lassen?“  
„Bin noch dabei. So was löst man nicht in einer Nacht.“ Eine kurze Pause entstand in der Blue den Jungen nur am anderen Ende der Leitung atmen hören konnte. „Ist er bei dir?“ fragte Ronan schließlich.  
„Ja, er sitzt gerade bei mir am Küchentisch.“ Traum-Adams Blick wurde noch ein wenig hoffnungsvoller. Er atmete sichtlich ein wodurch sich seine Schultern ein Stück hoben. „Willst du mit ihm reden?“  
Ronan antwortete nicht sofort. „Nein, noch nicht. Ich will erst mal unser ... Problem lösen. Oder zumindest einen Ansatz haben. Aber gut, dass er dageblieben ist. Ich hatte Angst er würde weglaufen.“  
„Wieso dachtest du das?“  
Wieder schwieg er. Dann, erst sehr spät, fuhr er fort: „Ich komme nach der Schule kurz vorbei und bringe ein paar neue Sache für ihn. Sorg dafür, dass Gansey und Adam nicht zu Besuch kommen.“  
„Das war mir klar.“, schnaubte Blue nur halbbeleidigt, „Wir sehen uns später.“  
Er legte auf ohne noch etwas Weiteres zu sagen, was Blue für ziemlich ronanmäßig hielt. Nachdem auch sie aufgelegt hatte, drehte sie sich zu Traum-Adam um und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.+  
„Er kommt nicht, oder?“ fragte der Junge und seine Schultern sanken wieder ein.  
„Doch!“, widersprach sie sofort und setzte sich neben Traum-Adam, „Heute Nachmittag. Nach der Schule. Er wird frische Sachen mitbringen.“ Ihre Worte schienen ihn nicht aufzuheitern. Seine Schultern sanken noch ein wenig tiefer und seine Augen wurden dunkler überschattet durch Traurigkeit. Sanft nahm Blue seine Hand und drückte sie. „Du bist verliebt in ihn, nicht wahr?“  
Sacht nickte er. „In seinen Träumen bin ich immer verliebt in ihn. Deswegen bin ich es auch jetzt.“ Blue meinte in seinen Augen einen leichten Schimmer von Tränen zu sehen, aber er schluckte sie herunter. Genau wie der echte Adam. „Ich weiß, dass ich nur ein Ersatz bin. Dass er nicht mich, sondern ihn liebt. Das ändert aber nichts.“ Er löste seine Hand aus Blues und zeigte eine kleine Narbe unterhalb seines Daumens vor. „Die Narbe stammt auch von dem echten Adam. Ronan hat jede einzelne auf mich übertragen. Er muss ihn gut beobachtet haben. Jeden Tag.“  
Eingehend studierte Blue die vernarbte Stelle auf seiner Haut. Sich vorzustellen, dass Ronan einen anderen Menschen so sehnsüchtig beobachtete, dass er jede noch so kleine Narbe im Gedächtnis behielt, war etwas vollkommen unronanmäßiges.

Adam war nicht dumm. Und erst recht nicht blind. Er hatte die Blicke, die Ronan ihm in vermeintlich unbeobachteten Momenten zuwarf, durchaus bemerkt und konnte sich auch denken, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. An diesem Tag schienen sie jedoch anders zu sein oder eher ihre Häufigkeit hatte sich verändert. Adam konnte sich allerdings nicht entscheiden, ob sie öfter oder seltener auftraten. In manchen Augenblicken fiel ihm auf, dass Ronan ihn offensichtlich bewusst schon lange nicht mehr angesehen hatte und im nächsten Moment schien Ronan nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als ihn anzustarren. Aber auch in seinen Augen hatte sich etwas verändert, was Adam nicht wirklich ausmachen konnte. Manchmal fing er einen von Ronans Blicken auf und obwohl der Junge sich dann eilig abwandte, konnte Adam dennoch etwas Ungewöhnliches in ihnen ausmachen. Es war nicht sein übliches Starren, mit dem er scheinbar jeden von Adams Gesichtszügen in sich aufnehmen wollte, sondern es lag etwas in ihm, was Adam besten Falls als ein schlechtes Gewissen bezeichnet hätte, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Ronan so etwas wie ein Gewissen nicht besaß. Oder zumindest hatte Adam das bisher immer angenommen.  
Als ihre gemeinsame Lateinstunde endete, stand Ronan sofort auf und schickte sich zum Gehen an ohne Adam oder Gansey auch nur kurz anzusehen.  
„Ronan, warte!“, hielt Gansey ihn auf, „Wo willst du denn hin?“  
„Weg.“ antwortete Ronan kurz angebunden.  
„Okay.“ Vermutlich war es als eine skeptische Frage gewesen, aber Gansey war zu sehr in seiner neutralen Diplomatenstimme gefangen um natürlich Fragen zu stellen. „Kommst du dann nachher mit ins Nino? Wir könnten alle mal wieder eine gute Pizza vertragen.“  
Adam konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig verächtlich zu lächeln. Immerhin aßen sie fast jeden dritten Tag im Nino.  
„Heute nicht.“, antwortete Ronan abweisend, doch seine sonst so abweisende Maske wackelte ein wenig, „Hab schon was vor.“  
„Was denn?“ fragte Adam. Er war sich nicht sicher ob seine Stimme überrascht, abfällig oder belustigt klang.  
Ein Blick von Ronan traf ihn. Diesmal nicht so heimlich und verlegen, sondern offen und aggressiv. Das war der Ronan, den der Rest der Welt sehen durfte und den Adam schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Etwas, was dich nichts angeht, Parrish.“ Dann wandte er sich ab und ging.  
Gansey und Adam tauschten einen skeptischen Blick. Es war eines ihrer wortlosen Gespräche, welches damit endete, dass Gansey ungewöhnlich verschlagen lächelte und fragte: „Willst du es herausfinden?“

Angespannt stieß Ronan immer wieder seinen Atem aus und trommelte auf dem Lenkrad seines BMWs herum. Der Weg von der Aglionby zum Fox Way war ihm noch nie so lang vorgekommen und auch noch nie so anstrengend. Wenn seine Gedanken zu dem Jungen wanderten, den er dort treffen würde, wollte er plötzlich nicht mehr ankommen. Sein Herz raste einfach zu schnell.  
Schließlich parkte er seinen Wagen auf der Straße vor dem ungewöhnlichen Haus und trat ein ohne zu klopfen. Er hatte sich noch nie sonderlich um Höflichkeiten geschert, aber in seiner momentanen Situation erschien es ihm sogar angemessen. Blue wartete bereits. Gelangweilt saß sie auf der knarrenden Treppe, stützte ihr Gesicht auf ihre Knie und sah erst auf, als Ronan vor ihr stand.  
„Saßt du den ganzen Tag hier oder hat wieder wer vorhergesehen, dass ich genau jetzt kommen würde?“ fragte er ruppig.  
„Interessiert dich das wirklich, oder willst du nur Zeit schinden, um deine neueste Kreation nicht sehen zu müssen?“ entgegnete sie kalt. Ronan gab sich Mühe nicht darauf zu reagiere, weil er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Sie bestand aber auch nicht darauf, dass er antwortete, sondern stand einfach auf und winkte ihn mit einer Hand in die Richtung des Sitzungszimmers. „Komm mit.“  
Ronans Herz schlug noch ein kleines bisschen schneller. Die Situation war für ihn immer noch hoffnungslos. Er hatte sich einiges ausgedacht, aber nichts, was funktioniert hätte und vor allem nichts, was keine Gefühle irgendwelcher Art verletzt hätte. Im Sitzungszimmer saß Traum-Adam auf dem Fußboden und sah sich einige Tarotkarten an. Scharf sog Ronan die Luft ein. Er sah immer noch so schön aus wie in Ronans Träumen, so schön wie in der Realität. Die beginnende Nachmittagssonne ließ seine staubbraunen Haare leuchten während seine eleganten Finger sich um jede Karte einzeln legten und sie behutsam erhoben um sie mit aufmerksamen Augen zu untersuchen. Als er schließlich Ronan bemerkte, hellte sein müdes Gesicht sich auf. Es war wie in seinen Träumen. Adam liebte ihn wie er es in der Realität nie tun würde.  
„Ronan.“ Er sprach das Wort so zärtlich aus. Ronan, der noch immer in der Tür stand, eine mittelgroße Tasche gefüllt mit Kleidung über seiner Schulter hängend, starrte ihn einfach nur mit einer Mischung aus Sehnsucht und Schuld an. „Du bist wieder da.“ Traum-Adam stand auf und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Ronans Lippen während er seine Hände auf Ronans Brust ruhen ließ. Es benötigte einiges an Willenskraft, um den Kuss nicht sofort zu erwidern. Ronan konnte Benzin und Blätter riechen. Eine unvergleichliche Mischung, die Adam zu schreien schien.  
Aus der Ferne konnten sie hören wie es an der Tür klopfte und Blue meinte schnell: „Ich geh schon.“ bevor sie sich umwandte und im Flur verschwand. Sie schien sichtlich erleichtert dieser ungewohnten Szene zu entkommen.  
Traum-Adam sah sehnsüchtig zu Ronan hinauf. „Du hast mir gefehlt.“  
„Ich weiß.“ entgegnete Ronan, weil es stimmte. Er hatte davon geträumt, dass Adam ihn genauso sehr liebte wie er Adam liebte, also liebte Traum-Adam ihn so sehr, dass ihn seine Abwesenheit schmerzte. Das Gefühl von Schuld stieg erneut in ihm auf und diesmal war es fast nicht mehr zu ertragen. Er bewegte seine Schultern leicht, sodass die Tasche zu seinem Arm hinunter rutschte. „Ich hab dir was zum Anziehen mitgebracht.“  
Traum-Adam nahm ihm die Tasche ab und sah hinein. Mit einer leichten Enttäuschung fragte er: „Du hast was neues gekauft?“  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich soll dir nichts kaufen, du stolzer Idiot, aber diesmal war es nötig.“ protestierte Ronan und wandte beschämt sein Gesicht ab.  
„Nein, das ist es nicht.“, meinte Traum-Adam, „Ich meine... Ja, normalerweise schon, aber auch...“ Er stieß ein leichtes Seufzen aus. „Ich mag deine Klamotten. Sie riechen nach dir.“  
Ronan spürte die Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht besser auf seine Träume aufgepasst hatte. Er wollte solche Worte von Adam hören, aber nicht so.  
Plötzlich hörte er im Flur Gansey Stimme. Und Adams. Und Blues, die versuchte die beiden Jungen aufzuhalten, aber sie schienen sich nicht aufhalten zu lassen. Ihre Schritte kamen näher und diesmal war Ronan sich sicher, dass sein Herz aussetze. Eilig schob er Traum-Adam tiefer in den Raum. „Versteck dich.“ zischte er und diesmal konnte er deutlich sehen wie sich das Gesicht des Jungen verletzt verzog. Erneut stieg Schuld in ihm auf. Dann drehte er sich um und stieß mit Gansey im Flur zusammen. Krampfhaft versuchte er sein rasendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.  
„Hi.“ begrüßte Gansey ihn unschuldig. Adam stand direkt hinter Gansey und begrüßte Ronan nur mit einem misstrauischen Blick.  
„Was zum Teufel macht ihr denn hier?“ knurrte er beide Jungen an.  
„Was wir hier machen?“ wiederholte Adam. Er klang ein wenig aufgebracht. „Du bist doch derjenige der sich seltsam benimmt. Wir wollten bloß raus finden, was mit dir los ist.“  
„Und ihr seid nicht auf die Idee gekommen mich einfach mal zu fragen?“  
„Haben wir.“ beharrte Gansey.  
Ronan fuhr sich mit einem Finger über den Nasenrücken, schnaubte verächtlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Habt ihr nicht.“  
Verunsichert tauschte Gansey einen Blick mit Adam. Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Haben wir nicht.“  
„Okay.“, murmelte Gansey und wandte sich wieder zu Ronan um, „Dann machen wir das eben jetzt. Was versteckst du bei Blue im Sitzungsraum?“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich was verstecke?“ entgegnete er hastig und wusste, dass er sich damit nur sehr verdächtig gemacht hatte.  
„Es ist relativ offensichtlich.“ entgegnete Adam schulterzuckend und versuchte sich an Ronan vorbeizudrücken, aber Ronan stellte sich ihm demonstrativ in den Weg. Adam warf ihm einen flammenden Blick zu. Ronan erwiderte ihn. Als Adam diesmal versuchte an ihm vorbeizugehen, klemmte Ronan ihn zwischen seinen Schultern und der Wand ein, sodass Adam fast zerquetscht wurde. „Komm schon, Ronan, das ist lächerlich!“ protestierte er keuchend und versuchte sich wieder freizukämpfen. Aber Ronan war stärker.  
Eilig lief Gansey an seiner anderen Seite vorbei bevor Ronan es verhindern konnte und hielt abrupt an, als er das Sitzungszimmer betrat. In Ronans Kehle blieb der Atem stecken. In dem Zimmer hatte es einfach nicht genug Möglichkeiten zum Verstecken gegeben. Gansey musste ihn sehen.  
Bevor Ronan wieder vollständig zu sich kam, riss Adam sich los und folgte Gansey. „Warte!“ rief Ronan ihm hinterher und kam stolpernd zum Stehen, als er selbst in das staubige Gesicht von Traum-Adam sah, der noch immer mit der Tasche in seinen Händen mitten im Zimmer stand und sie nun der Reihe nach anstarrte. Die Luft fühlte sich plötzlich so unglaublich dick an, dass Ronan glaubte ersticken zu müssen.  
Nach einer scheinbar endlos langen Stille, drehte Adam sich zu ihm um und fragte: „Du hast von mir geträumt?“  
Gansey wandte sich ebenfalls um. „Warum hast du ihn mitgebracht?“  
„Ich war ein Unfall.“ erklärte Traum-Adam sofort.  
Wieder starrten Gansey und Adam ihn an, während Ronan fühlte wie sein Herz tiefer rutschte. Dann sah Gansey zurück zu Ronan. „Also wolltest du es nicht?“  
„Ich kann es nicht immer kontrollieren.“ seufzte Ronan aggressiv.  
„Okay.“ murmelte Gansey wieder. Unsicher sah er zwischen Adam, Ronan und Traum-Adam hin und her. „Was hast du jetzt mit ihm vor? Ich meine... ähm...“ Er war offensichtlich verunsichert wie er seine Worte wählen sollte, um niemanden zu verletzen. Es widerstrebte seiner übertrieben höflichen Art einen Menschen so außen vor zu lassen auch wenn dieser Mensch aus einem Traum stammte.  
„Noch nicht.“, gab Ronan zu, „Deswegen wollte ich ja auch nicht, dass ihr es erfahrt. Zumindest nicht bis ich eine Lösung gefunden habe.“  
„Okay.“ wiederholte Gansey und fuhr sich mit einem Daumen über seine Unterlippe. Für ein paar Minuten war er still. Er schien nachzudenken. „Er bräuchte wahrscheinlich ein paar gefälschte Ausweise. Personalausweis, Führerschein, Geburtsurkunde oder so. Aber natürlich nicht auf den Namen Adam Parrish. Das würde auffallen. Du kannst bestimmt so etwas träumen, oder?“  
Ronan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schätze schon.“  
„Okay. Okay, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Ich frag mich bloß...“ Er machte eine schwere, dramatische Pose. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es funktioniert, wenn beide in Henrietta bleiben. Irgendwann läuft vielleicht jemand aus der Schule ihm über den Weg und die ganze Sache fliegt auf. Ich weiß nicht wie wir das verhindern können.“  
Die Schultern von Traum-Adam hoben sich plötzlich. Nur ein paar Zentimeter, doch die Muskeln unter seiner Haut waren zum Zerreißen angespannt. „Ich werde Ronan nicht verlassen.“ platzte er sofort heraus. Er klang so überzeugt. Von Ronan getrennt zu sein schien für ihn schlimmer als der Tod selbst.  
Der echte Adam sah ihn an, musterte ihn mit aufmerksamen Augen. Dann veränderte sich Adams Ausdruck von forschend zu verstehend. Seine Haut wurde erst blasser, dann wurden seine Wangen rot und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen. Er warf wieder einen Blick zurück zu Ronan. Sein Gesicht war schwer zu lesen, doch Ronans sprach von purer Scham. Adam schüttelte langsam den Kopf als wollte er etwas sagen, aber tat es dann doch nicht. Schließlich murmelte er: „Ich muss hier raus.“ und stürmte an Gansey und Ronan vorbei hinaus.  
„Adam, warte!“ rief Gansey ihm hinterher. Adam hielt nicht an. Eilig warf er einen Blick zu Ronan, doch der stand weiterhin wie angewurzelt im Raum. „Ich geh schnell nach ihm sehen.“ erklärte er und verschwand dann ebenfalls. Ronan blieb zurück. Mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ er sich gegen eine Wand sinken.  
Traum-Adam nahm seine Hand. „Tut mir leid.“ murmelte er. Langsam hob er Ronans Finger an seinen Mund und küsste sie sacht. Angespannt versuchte Ronan nicht zu reagieren. Es war schwer, denn Traum-Adams Lippen lagen weich auf seiner Haut. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht er bin.“, flüsterte Traum-Adam und Ronans Herz verkrampfte sich vor Schuld, „Ich weiß, dass ich nur ein Ersatz bin.“ Sanft küsste er Ronans Kiefer. „Aber ich will trotzdem nicht gehen. Ich will dich nicht verlassen.“ Diesmal küsste er Ronans Wange, dann seine Lippen. Nicht mehr so sanft wie zuvor, sondern fester, verlangender. Ronan konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er erwiderte den Kuss, legte seine Hände um Traum-Adams Hüfte, zog ihn näher an sich heran. Sein Körper fühlte sich so warm an, so leicht. Traum-Adam fuhr mit seinen Fingern über Ronans Schultern hinauf zu seinem Hals, umschloss seine Wangen mit seinen Händen und drückte sich an Ronan während ihr Kuss intensiver und leidenschaftlicher wurde. Ronan ließ seine Finger durch Traum-Adams sanften Haare fahren. Das hier schien immer noch ein Traum. Es war zu perfekt für die Wirklichkeit.  
„Ronan.“  
Er löste sich eine Sekunde zu spät von Traum-Adams Lippen als Gansey wieder in das Zimmer stolperte. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick von Traum-Adam, der seine Arme um Ronans Hals geschlungen hatte und nun seinen Kopf in dessen Kehle drückte während er Gansey ansah. Ronan brachte nicht mehr genug Kraft auf um beschämt auszusehen. Resigniert sah er seinen besten Freund an, wartete darauf, dass er irgendeine Reaktion zeigte.  
Peinlich berührt wandte Gansey den Blick ab. „Ähm... Adam scheint... nicht zurückkommen zu wollen. Ich glaube er braucht... ein bisschen Abstand. Das überfordert ihn wohl ein bisschen. Ich... ähm...“ Wieder sah er zu Ronan und Traum-Adam auf. Seine Wangen glühten rot. „Ich lass euch mal allein.“  
Dann verschwand er. Endlich löste Ronan sich von seiner Traumkreatur und rieb sich mit seinen Handballen über die Augen. „Scheiße.“ stieß er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er wollte nie wieder irgendetwas sehen, doch Traum-Adam nahm erneut seine Hände und küsste kurz seine Lippen.  
„Tut mir leid.“ flüsterte er.   
Ronan schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist meine Zeile.“

Es war nicht unbedingt das unerwartete Erscheinen, des anderen Jungens, der plötzlich in Blues Haus gestanden hatte, was Adam so wütend gemacht hatte. Es war viel mehr sein Ausdruck gewesen und sein Entsetzen bei dem Gedanken Ronan verlassen zu müssen. Seine Gefühle waren offensichtlich gewesen. Der andere Adam liebte Ronan, was bedeutete, dass Ronan davon geträumt hatte, dass Adam in ihn verliebt war. Das war es, was Adam wirklich wütend machte. Er konnte selbst nicht wirklich sagen warum, aber es machte ihn nun mal wütend.  
„Adam, jetzt warte doch!“  
Blues Stimme, doch Adam kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er lief einfach weiter.  
„Verdammt, Adam!“ Ihre dünnen Hände schlossen sich um Adams Handgelenk und rissen ihn zurück. Wütender als er sein sollte drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
„Was?!“ fuhr er sie an. Sofort fühlte er sich schuldig, weil sie diese Wut nicht verdient hatte. Sie schien das genauso zu sehen, denn ihre Augenbrauen verzogen sich zu einer scharfen Linie, doch sie sagte nichts dagegen.  
„Wo willst du überhaupt hin?“ fragte sie ihn stattdessen.  
„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwohin halt. Hauptsache weg von ihm.“  
„Von Ronan oder von dem anderen Adam?“  
Wütend biss Adam sich auf die Unterlippe. „Beides.“, entgegnete er schließlich, „Keins von beidem. Ich... keine Ahnung, verdammt! Ich hab’s da drin eben nicht mehr ausgehalten.“ Er hörte seinen Akzent durchschimmern, aber es kümmerte ihn plötzlich nicht mehr. Es kümmerte ihn nur noch Traum-Adams Gesichtsausdruck, der so von Liebe gezeichnet war.  
„Was ist denn dein Problem?“, fragte Blue ihn, „Okay, ich verstehe, dass es schwierig sein muss, wenn man plötzlich seinem Doppelgänger gegenüber steht, aber...“  
„Das ist es nicht.“, entgegnete Adam und fuhr sich frustriert mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, „Es ist nur... Es ist...“  
Eingehend sah Blue ihn an. „Was ist es, Adam?“  
Tief atmete er ein. „Scheiße.“, fluchte er laut und trat gegen einen Briefkasten am Straßenrand, „Wenn er so gerne einen Adam hätte, der ihn liebt, dann hätte er keinen herträumen müssen!“  
Blues Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Adam ging es nicht anders. Er hatte es vorher nicht laut ausgesprochen. Nicht einmal gedacht. Aber jetzt, wo er es getan hatte, fühlte er sich richtig an. Natürlich war er in Ronan verliebt. Anders konnte er sich seine plötzliche Wut nicht erklären. Anders konnte er sich die plötzliche Eifersucht nicht erklären.  
„Aber...“, begann Blue unsicher, „Dann... dann ist das doch gut. Ich meine, wenn er in dich verliebt ist und du in ihn, dann ist das doch gut.“  
„Das ist kein bisschen gut. Das ist... Das wäre vielleicht gut gewesen, wenn Ronan nicht diesen dämlichen anderen Adam geträumt hätte. Aber so... Das... Ach, scheiße.“ Wieder trat er gegen den Briefkasten, diesmal aber mit deutlich weniger Elan. Noch einmal fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Bitte sag es ihm nicht, okay?“, bat er, „Nicht jetzt. Nicht mit dem anderen Adam hier. Ich muss erst mal... alles ordnen.“  
Blue nickte. „Okay.“


	3. Chapter 3

Tag 3

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als Ronan in Cabeswater ankam. Er hatte den gesamten Nachmittag damit verbracht laute, metallene Musik zu hören, vorzugeben über eine Lösung nachzudenken und am Ende doch bloß in seinen BMW zu steigen in erhöhter Geschwindigkeit über die Straßen zu fahren. Den Weg in den magischen Wald hatte er unbewusst gefunden. Er hatte erst gemerkt, dass er Richtung Cabeswater fuhr, als er die ersten belaubten Bäume gesehen hatte und hatte sich dann darin ergeben. Cabeswater war ein Traum und es fühlte sich an, als würde Ronan dorthin gehören. Er war der Greywaren und Cabeswater war sein Königreich.  
Nachdem er eine Weile ziellos durch den Wald gewandert war, hatte er sich gegen eine große Eiche sinken lassen, seine Kopfhörer aufgesetzt und eine Weile zu keltischer Musik gelauscht. Hin und wieder war er wohl eingenickt, aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung hatte er nicht geträumt und auch nichts mitgebracht. Er wollte eigentlich nie wieder etwas aus seinen Träumen mitnehmen.  
Als er erneut aus seinem Sekundenschlaf erwachte, hörte er ein Lied, das er bereits vor Stunden gehört hatte, was bedeutete, dass die Playlist sich wiederholte. Genervt nahm er die Kopfhörer ab und schaltete seinen MP3-Player aus. Auf seinem Handy leuchteten mehrere nicht gelesene Nachrichten auf, die allesamt von Gansey kamen und meistens nur die Frage beinhalteten Bist du okay?  
Er war alles andere als okay. Ihm war kotzübel, wenn er über seine momentane Situation nachdachte und wollte eigentlich nur noch eine Wand verprügeln bis er nicht mehr nachdenken konnte. Doch die raschelnden Blätter Cabeswaters machten seine Gedanken mindestens genauso erträglich obwohl sie ihn an Adam erinnerten. Sie erinnerten ihn gleichzeitig an Heimat. An eine sehr tröstliche Heimat.  
Irgendwann hörte Ronan Schritte und nahm an, dass es Gansey war, der die Geduld mit den ewig gleichen Nachrichten verloren hatte und sich stattdessen selbst auf die Suche gemacht hatte oder zumindest Noah, der immer zu wissen schien, wo Ronan sich gerade befand. Aber es waren weder Gansey noch Noah, sondern Adam. Ronans Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass es nicht der echte Adam war, sondern seine eigens geschaffene Kopie von ihm. Der Unterschied war schwer zu erkennen, denn er hatte Adam perfekt getroffen. Dieselben eleganten Handgelenke, dasselbe staubbraune Haar, dieselben blauen Augen und dieselben schlanken Finger. Selbst sein Gang war genauso stolz und präzise wie der des echten Adams. Scheiße, sogar jede noch so kleine Sommersprosse auf seinen Wangen war perfekt getroffen.  
„Hier steckst du also.“ bemerkte Traum-Adam als er genau vor Ronan stand.  
Ronan ertrug es kaum ihn anzusehen. Er war einfach zu schön. Ganz genauso wie das Original. „Wieso bist du hier?“ fragte er unbeabsichtigt abweisend.  
„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht.“, gestand er, was Ronan nur unwohl die Schultern anziehen ließ, „Du hast immerhin geträumt, dass ich nicht ohne dich Leben kann.“  
„Ich weiß.“ seufzte Ronan. Er hatte wirklich davon geträumt. In seinen Träumen waren seine Wünsche immer überdeutlich und in diesem realen Moment, bereute er dies. Der echte Adam hätte sich nicht so nach ihm gesehnt, dass er mitten in der Nacht von Henrietta nach Cabeswater zu Fuß gelaufen wäre. „Woher wusstest du dass ich hier bin?“  
„Noah hat es mir gesagt.“ erklärte Traum-Adam und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Noah?“  
„Er scheint sich auch Sorgen gemacht zu haben und dachte wohl, dass ich der richtige Ansprechpartner bin.“  
„Hmm...“ murrte Ronan. Er starrte stur geradeaus. Adam anzusehen war für ihn zu ... anstrengend. Es ließ Schuldgefühle in ihm aufkeimen mit denen er sich gerade nicht befassen wollte.  
„Tut mir leid wegen der ganzen Sache.“ sagte Traum-Adam schließlich.  
„Du entschuldigst dich ganz schön oft.“, entgegnete Ronan genervt, „Hab ich das auch geträumt?“  
„Wer weiß?“  
Ronan schwieg einen Moment und kaute auf seinen Lederarmbändern herum. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld, weißt du?“ murmelte er schließlich.  
„Das zwischen dir und Adam ist jetzt aber trotzdem ziemlich kaputt, oder?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass da jemals wirklich etwas war.“  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.“, seufzte Traum-Adam leise, „Er sah ziemlich ... wütend aus. Als wäre er eifersüchtig oder so.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf das hübsche Gesicht des Jungen. „Weil ich genauso für ihn fühle. Es ist lächerlich, aber ich bin eifersüchtig, weil ich weiß, dass du eigentlich ihn liebst und nicht mich. Genauso hat er mich angesehen.“  
Ronan stieß ein verächtliches Geräusch aus. „Wirklich lächerlich.“  
Wieder blieben sie eine Weile ruhig und saßen einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander. „Wenn ich könnte würde ich gehen.“, meinte Traum-Adam schließlich, „Aber du hast mich so geträumt, dass ich dich verlassen kann ohne dass es mir das Herz bricht. Es ist physiologisch für mich fast unmöglich für mich von dir getrennt zu sein. Selbst für eine Nacht. Dennoch... Wenn ich könnte, würde ich gehen.“  
Ungläubig sah Ronan ihn an. „Warum?“  
„Weil ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Darum geht es bei Liebe doch. Und ich weiß, dass du eigentlich Adam liebst, dass ich nur eine Kopie bin und dass... Ach, verdammt, du weißt doch, was ich meine. Zwing mich nicht das auszusprechen.“  
Ronan blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Dann stieß er seinen angehaltenen Atem zwischen seinen Zähnen aus. „Scheiße, Mann.“  
„Ja.“ stimmte Traum-Adam ihm zu.   
„Scheiße, Mann, ich wünschte... Ich wünschte ich hätte nie von dir geträumt. Das ist so... scheiße. Es tut mir leid, okay?“  
Traum-Adam kicherte leicht, aber verbittert. „Seit wann entschuldigst du dich denn?“  
„Seit ich wirklich Schuld habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. Ich weiß, dass du echt bist. Genauso echt wie er. Genauso echt wie meine Mutter und wie Matthew und deswegen... Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, aber ich verspreche ich finde es heraus, weil du es verdient hast und...“  
„Ronan.“ unterbrach Traum-Adam ihn. Seine Stimme klang sanft und er legte seine Hände an Ronans Gesicht. Liebevoll strich er mit seinem Daumen über Ronans Wangenknochen. „Ich habe es bereits herausgefunden. Genauer gesagt, hatte Noah die Idee.“  
Skeptisch hob Ronan eine Augenbraue. „Welche Idee?“  
„Nimm mich mit zurück.“, bat Traum-Adam, „In deine Träume. Nimm mich wieder mit.“  
Ronan riss die Augen auf. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nur Dinge mit heraus nehmen, aber nicht wieder mit hinein. Das ist unmöglich.“  
„Viele glauben auch, dass Träume nicht real werden können.“, widersprach Traum-Adam, „Und ich denke, dass es hier, in Cabeswater, tatsächlich funktionieren könnte. In Cabeswater funktioniert einiges, was sonst nicht funktioniert.“  
Unsicher sah Ronan auf seine Hände. „Ich weiß nicht...“  
„Ronan. Versuch es. Bitte. Es ist die beste Lösung, die jedem von uns eingefallen ist. Und ich will wirklich zurück.“ Sanft küsste er Ronans Lippen. „Ich will wirklich wieder ein Teil von dir sein.“  
Noch immer fühlte Ronans Herz sich schwer an. Er glaubte nicht, dass es funktionierte, aber Traum-Adam hatte recht. Wenn es irgendwo funktionierte, dann in Cabeswater. „Also gut.“ sagte Ronan. Seine Stimme klang belegt und die Worte kamen ihm nur sehr schwer über die Lippen. „Ich werde es versuchen.“  
Noch einmal küsste Traum-Adam seine Nase. „Danke.“ Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Ronans Brust und umschlang dessen Körper mit seinen Armen. Ronan schloss die Augen. Er versuchte sein rasendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen (was schwer war, wenn jemand wie Adam auf ihm lag), schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um den Körper des Jungen und versuchte einzuschlafen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Wärme seiner Träume ihn umhüllte. Cabeswater half ihm dabei. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete stand er in mitten seines Traumes. Er hielt Traum-Adam noch immer in seinen Armen. Der Junge blinzelte leicht zu Ronan auf.  
„Hat es funktioniert?“ fragte er.  
Ronan schluckte schwer. „Ich denke schon.“, flüsterte er, „Oder ich hab alles noch schlimmer gemacht und bringe gleich einen dritten von dir mit zurück.“  
Traum-Adam lachte bitter und legte seinen Kopf zurück auf Ronans Schulter. „Dann heißt es jetzt Lebwohl?“  
„Ja.“ flüsterte Ronan. Er musste sich anstrengen seine Stimme nicht traurig klingen zu lassen. „Tut mir leid. Für alles.“  
Unter seinen Händen schwand das Gewicht von Traum-Adams Körper. Langsam, als würde er sich Stück für Stück auflösen. Ronan erschien diese Form des Verschwindens als zu unbedeutend, zu schlicht und in der Sekunde, in der er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, begann Adams Körper zu leuchten wie die Glühwürmchen, die nachts über die Wiesen der Schober schwirrten. Eilig versuchte Ronan ein paar Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln fortzublinzeln. Er spürte Traum-Adams Gewicht von seiner Schulter verschwinden. „Danke.“ flüsterte er bevor auch der Rest von ihm sich auflöste und hinauf zum Himmel stieg. Ronan legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um den letzten Funken hinterher zu sehen. Sie stiegen auf, verschmolzen mit den Sternen über Cabeswater und verschwanden dann einfach. Als hätten sie nie existiert. Ronan fühlte eine tiefe Trauer. Er versuchte sich zu sagen, dass Traum-Adam nicht wirklich tot war. Er existierte noch immer. Er war immer noch ein Teil seiner Gedanken, seiner Träume. Aber dennoch... Es fühlte sich sehr nach Tod an.  
Als Ronan wieder aufwachte, hielt er niemanden mehr in seinen Armen. Stattdessen schwebten sie in der Luft. In der genauen Form, die zuvor noch der Körper des Jungen abgezeichnet hatte. Aber der Junge war fort. Und Ronan war allein.  
Er wischte sich eine einzelne Träne von der Wange.

Warum genau Adam sich auf den Weg nach Cabeswater gemacht hatte, war für ihn selbst schwer zu sagen, aber als er den schwarzen BMW sah, wusste er, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Er parkte seinen Hondayota direkt daneben und lehnte sich für eine Sekunde zurück. Die Sonne ging gerade erst hinter den Wipfeln von Henrietta auf. Eigentlich war es viel zu früh, um sich mit magischen Doppelgängern zu befassen, die aus Träumen stammten und er würde noch eine Schicht in der Garage haben, für die er eigentlich ausgeruht sein wollte. Aber... Es war schwer einfach im Bett zu bleiben, wenn Noah spontan in seinem Apartment aufgetaucht war und ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Nicht für sich selbst, sondern für Ronan. Und spätestens dann, war ihm klar gewesen, dass er aufstehen musste.  
Er blieb sitzen. Nur noch einen Moment länger blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen sitzen und atmete die Luft von Cabeswater ein. Selbst außerhalb des Waldes roch es bereits nach Moos und Herbst und Magie.  
„Willst du hier noch länger sitzen?“ fragte Noah, der sich plötzlich auf dem Beifahrersitz materialisiert hatte.  
Adams Herz blieb fast stehen durch sein unerwartetes Erscheinen. „Verdammt, Noah! Erschreck mich doch nicht so.“ Er presste sich eine Hand auf sein schlagendes Herz. Er hätte schon längst daran gewöhnt sein sollen.  
„Sorry.“, murmelte Noah halbherzig und richtete seinen Blick auf den Wald vor ihm, „Gehst du jetzt zu ihm?“  
„Ich gehe ja. Gleich. Ich... Ich brauch nur noch einen Moment, okay?“  
„Okay?“ entgegnete Noah.  
Adam legte seine Stirn auf das Lenkrad seines schäbigen Autos. Er schloss wieder die Augen. Emotionen durchfluteten ihn. Die Erinnerung an den anderen Adam war noch zu real und an dessen Gesicht, das so sehnsüchtig Ronan angesehen hatte. „Was wenn er bei ihm ist?“  
Noah blinzelte nur kurz zu Adam hinüber und starrte dann zurück in den Wald als würde er etwas suchen, was zwischen den Bäumen versteckt lag. Vermutlich sah er es auch, aber es war etwas, was nur Geister sehen konnten.  
„Wenn alles gut gegangen ist, dann ist er es nicht mehr.“ sagte Noah schlich.  
Adam sah auf. Fragend. „Was meinst du?“ Doch Noah war schon wieder weg. Dorthin verschwunden, wo auch immer er hinging, wenn er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Schwer seufzte Adam auf, stieg aus dem Wagen aus und ließ die Tür ein bisschen lauter zu knallen, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre.  
Cabeswater fühlte sich irgendwie dunkler und schwerer an, als Adam es diesmal betrat, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass die Blätter das schwache Morgenlicht schluckten. Der Wald war groß. Für einen Moment fragte sich Adam, wie er Ronan finden sollte, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass Cabeswater ihm immer gab, was er wollte. Er musste nur darum bitten.  
„Deduc me ad Greywaren.” flüsterte er in die Bäume hinein. Er war nicht schlecht in Latein, aber er hoffte trotzdem, dass er in der Nervosität keinen Fehler gemacht hatte. Cabeswater antwortete nicht. Zumindest nicht mit Worten egal welcher Sprache. Es wies ihm viel mehr die Richtung durch ein vages Gefühl in seinem Magen. Eine Weile lief er die bekannten Wege bis die Umgebung sich veränderte. Er erkannte die Bäume nicht mehr wieder. Von keiner ihrer unzähligen Erkundungen, aber er wusste, dass er richtig war. Irgendwann kam er an einem Fluss an. Die Bäume hatten sich in den Frühling geänderten. Wundervoll grün strahlten sie hinab und ließen einige Blütenblätter auf Adam und den Fluss hinunter regnen. Als er noch weiter ging fand er Ronan. Er saß auf einer kleinen Holzbrücke, die so unpassend in der unberührten Schönheit von Cabeswater schien. Sein Kopf lehnte auf der mittleren Strebe, seine Handgelenke auf der obersten und seine Beine baumelten von der Brücke herunter, sodass seine Füße fast das Wasser berührten. Er schien Adam nicht zu bemerken. Nicht einmal als Adam sich neben ihn setzte.  
Einen Moment lang sah er Ronan einfach nur an. Der Junge schien von einer tiefen Trauer ergriffen. Er erwiderte Adams Blick nicht, sondern sah, mit halb geschlossenen Augen, auf den Fluss und die darin treibenden Blütenblätter hinunter. Adam war sich nicht sicher, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Noah hatte ihn nur gebeten zu kommen. Der Rest war seine Sache. Und leider war Adam nicht gut darin.  
„Er ist fort.“ sagte Ronan schließlich. Er sah Adam dabei nicht an, sondern starrte weiterhin auf das Wasser. Seine Stimme klang traurig und bitter und verloren. Einsam. „Er ist wieder zurück in meinem Kopf.“  
Überrascht sah Adam ihn an. „In deinem Kopf?“  
Ronan nickte. „Oder in meinen Träumen. Kommt drauf an wie man es ausdrücken will. Jedenfalls ist er wieder weg.“  
Langsam stieß Adam seinen Atem aus. „Das ist...“, murmelte er unsicher, „...ziemlich beeindruckend.“  
„Ja. Gansey wird ausrasten wenn er das hört. Wird mich vermutlich tagelang dazu zwingen hier in Cabeswater zu träumen und allen möglichen Scheiß mitzunehmen um auf seinem niedlichen Messgerät die Werte anzustarren.“ Er klang immer noch verbittert. Und traurig. Adam fragte sich, ob er um den Jungen oder dessen Liebe trauerte. „Es klappt nur hier, weißt du?“, fügte er schließlich noch an, „Und ich weiß nicht ob es noch einmal funktionieren würde. Ehrlich gesagt will es auch nicht.“  
„Dann sollte Gansey besser nichts davon erfahren.“ entgegnete Adam.  
Ein morbides Grinsen huschte über Ronans Gesicht. „Als ob wir so etwas vor ihm verheimlichen könnten.“  
Es wurde still. Keiner der Jungen sagte etwas. Für mehrere Minuten, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, saßen sie nebeneinander und sahen hinunter auf den Fluss. Adam versuchte nachzudenken. Über den anderen Adam. Darüber, was er für Ronan bedeutet hatte. Was Aurora und Matthew für ihn bedeuteten. Und Chainsaw. Für Ronan waren Traumwesen so real, wie für Adam die gesamte Welt real war und das Verschwinden von Traum-Adam war weniger eine Rückkehr, als viel mehr das wirkliche Aufhören einer Existenz. Und dann dachte er an den sehnsüchtigen Blick dieses anderen Adams. Ein Blick, den Ronan offenbar nicht von der Realität erwartete, sondern der herbeigeträumt werden musste. Einsam.  
Tief atmete Adam die magische Luft Cabeswaters ein. Scheiß drauf. „Ich weiß, dass du in mich verknallt bist.“ sage er kalt. Er nannte es so kalt beim Namen, wie er einen Fakt aus dem Geschichtsunterricht benennen würde. Ronan Schultern hoben sich, doch er blickte nicht auf. Adam meinte einen kleinen Schimmer von Rot auf seinen Wangen und den Spitzen seiner Ohren erkennen zu können.  
„Und wenn schon, Parrish.“, brummte er missmutig, „Ist nicht so, als wäre das schwer herauszufinden gewesen, nachdem ich deinen dämlichen Körper sogar aus meinen Träumen rausgezerrt habe.“  
„Nein. Ich meine... Ja klar, danach war es offensichtlich, aber... Ich wusste es schon vorher.“  
Offensichtlich überrascht sah Ronan zu ihm auf und Adam schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln. „Deine Blicke waren auch ein sicheres Zeichen gewesen.“  
Ruckartig wandte Ronan sein Gesicht wieder ab. Er wirkte wütender als zuvor. „Tja, herzlichen verschissenen Glückwunsch, Parrish. Sherlock Holmes hätte es nicht besser machen können.“  
„Jetzt lass den Sarkasmus doch mal für eine Sekunde.“  
„Warum? Damit du dich über mich lustig machen kannst?“  
„Keiner macht sich über dich lustig, Lynch. Verdammt, Ronan, du kannst manchmal so dämlich sein.“ fluchte Adam und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen von der Stirn. Noch einmal atmete er ein, bevor er fortfuhr: „Du hättest ihn nicht herträumen müssen.“  
Wieder sah Ronan auf. Noch ein wenig überraschter, verwirrter. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen als wollte er etwas fragen und wusste nur nicht wie er sie formulieren sollte.  
„Weißt du ich...“ Vorsichtig biss Adam sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste selber nicht wie er es formulieren sollte. „Ich mag dich.“, flüsterte er schließlich, „Ich mag dich wirklich. Vielleicht nicht so sehr wie der Adam in deinen Träumen... also noch nicht, aber...“  
Er sprach nicht weiter. Konnte er nicht, denn Ronan hatte sein Kinn ergriffen, sein Gesicht zu sich gedreht und ihn geküsst. Erst nur ganz sanft, doch dann erwiderte Adam den Kuss, verstärkte ihn. Ließ ihn leidenschaftlicher werden. Sanft knabberte Ronan an seiner Unterlippe und Adam konnte seine Zunge schmecken. Nur ganz kurz. Eine sehr kurze Berührung, doch sehr real und Adam würde sich lange daran erinnern. Dann zog Ronan sich wieder zurück. Er sah Adam an und sein Blick verriet ein kleines Stück Furcht, das in ihm aufzukeimen begann. Es sah beinahe schon niedlich aus, wie sehr er sich vor einer Zurückweisung fürchtete.  
„Sorry.“ murmelte er sofort. Es war wirklich niedlich. Als hätte er nicht gemerkt, dass Adam den Kuss erwidert hatte.  
„Das hast du also in deinen Träumen mit mir gemacht.“, scherzte Adam leicht, „Du hast es schon mal geübt.“  
„Schnauze, Parrish.“ entgegnete Ronan. Erneut wandte er sich ab, aber Adam glaubte nicht, dass er ihn ernsthaft verletzt hatte.  
Leicht schmunzelte er. „Du hast schon gemerkt, dass ich dich zurück geküsst habe, oder? Wofür genau hast du dich entschuldigt?“  
Ronans Wangen färbten sich noch ein wenig mehr rot und seine Schultern hoben sich noch ein Stückchen. „Schnauze, Parrish.“  
Adams Schmunzeln verbreiterte sich. „Ich denke nicht, Lynch.“ flüsterte er sanft, legte seinen Kopf auf Ronans Schulter und berührte mit seiner Hand die von Ronan. Ronan nahm die Berührung an. Genauso sanft umschloss er Adams Hand bevor sie ihre Finger ineinander gleiten ließen. Es war so etwas Unschuldiges und Kindisches, aber gleichzeitig genossen sie es mehr als alles andere, weil sie unschuldig waren und weil sie kindisch waren und weil es sich perfekt anfühlte.  
Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da. Adam konnte Ronans Puls in seiner Kehle schlagen spüren.  
„Tut mir leid wegen ihm.“ flüsterte Adam irgendwann.  
„Danke.“, entgegnete Ronan, „Aber das muss es nicht. Das hab ich selbst verbockt.“  
„Trotzdem.“  
Ronan lächelte. Adam war so stur, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu argumentieren. Leicht berührten Ronans Lippen das staubbraune Haar auf Adams Kopf und eine Sekunde später auch die Haut darunter. Noch immer war die Berührung so flüchtig, als hätte Ronan Angst Adam könnte aufstehen und gehen. Doch das würde er nicht. Er würde Ronans Hand nie mehr loslassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, ich hab's geschafft^^
> 
> Und ich hab das unkreative Ende gewählt, aber es war das glücklichste Ende. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich jemanden mit einem Alptraummonster töten müssen und ganz ehrlich: Wer will das schon? :(
> 
> Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat und dass ich die Charaktere nicht zusehr verändert habe. ^w^


End file.
